<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beloved by I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806249">Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon/pseuds/I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon'>I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ahava [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Feverwake - Victoria Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, Listen they both use a shit ton of pet names and I will not change my mind, M/M, Noam is and always will be a human disaster, Sexual Content, a little bit, let's hope Ahava gets Dara's braincells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon/pseuds/I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want kids?"</p><p>Dara stared at him with a dazed look in his eye. "What." His tone was flat.</p><p>Noam shrugged, "Have you ever thought about having kids?"</p><p>Dara looked at him like he was an idiot (a very familiar look), "You want to talk about this now?"</p><p>"I would't have asked if I didn't." They were both silent for a moment.</p><p>Dara was still staring at him, "Álvaro, you are inside of me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carter Ames/Bethany Glennis, Dara Shirazi/Noam Alvaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ahava [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never written anything in my life, but my teacher says he likes my essays and my mom always tells me if you want something done right do it yourself so here I am. I am pretty sure she wasn't talking about fanfiction but that's what it has led to so.</p><p>If you have been following Victoria's Instagram live's you know that Dara and Noam adopt a kid, her name is Ahava. I choose to have them use a surrogate because that's (according to my research) one of the few instants in which you get to name the child.</p><p>kudos and comments are appreciated. If you just want to comment a key smash I will love you forever. If you don't want to comment: that's fine! I find commenting always very nerve wracking.</p><p>English is not my native language, so please forgive any mistakes. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dara was panting, broken little sounds being forced from his throat as Noam pressed kisses and endearments against it. He was beautiful, as beautiful as he had been at eighteen, at twenty, at twenty-five. Noam could't get enough of him.</p><p>Dara threw his head back as Noam pressed back into him, arms tightening around his neck. They were perfect together. Noam gently pried one of Dara's hands from his shoulder and intertwined their fingers, pressing it back against the sheets next to Dara's head. The golden band glinted around Dara's finger. They had been married for a while now. Been together much longer. They had a perfect life: a house, a dog, a hedge instead of a white picket fence because Dara thought white picket fences were ugly and ruined the aesthetic of the house. Whatever that was supposed to mean. He had very strong opinions about this. The only thing missing was-</p><p>"Do you want kids?"</p><p>Dara stared at him with a dazed look in his eye. "What." His tone was flat.</p><p>Noam shrugged. "Have you ever thought about having kids?"</p><p>Dara looked at him like he was an idiot (a very familiar look). "You want to talk about this now?"</p><p>"I would't have asked if I didn't." They were both silent for a moment.</p><p>Dara was still staring at him. "Álvaro, you are inside of me."</p><p>Noam gave him an awkward smile. "I just thought of it and I didn't want to forget."</p><p>"So you decided that blurting that question out in the middle of sex was a good idea." It didn't sound like a question.</p><p>Noam could feel himself turning red. "Yes?"</p><p>Dara pressed his free hand to his face, he was shaking. Laughing, Noam realised.</p><p>"Noam-"</p><p>"I know," Noam groaned, burying his face in Dara's neck.</p><p><em>"Noam-</em>"</p><p>"Shut up, Shirazi," Even to his own ears he sounded fond. </p><p>Dara gently untangled their fingers and cupped Noam's face between his hands, coaxing him into looking up. Dara was still smiling. He pressed their lips together. "Let's talk about it later, when we're not in the middle of something, okay?" Noam hummed in response, deepening the kiss. "Good. Now," Dara smiled, tightening around Noam, smirking wider when he groaned. "Finish what you started."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Afterwards Noam lay on his back, Dara pressed up against him, head on his shoulder and drawing little patterns on his chest. Noam looked down at him, absentmindedly stroking his hand over Dara's upper arm. "So. kids."</p><p>Dara looked up at him. "Why are you asking me this?"</p><p>Noam made a vague gesture with his hand. "I don't know. I was just thinking about how we have a house and everything. It seems like the next step you know."</p><p>Dara's face was unreadable. "Do you want kids because it seems like the next step?"</p><p>Noam made a face. "I mean, no but we could. We're financially stable, we're married. I just thought it was a possibility. Not like, right this moment but at some point in the future." He looked away for a moment. "I just thought that it would be nice you know."</p><p>Dara was silent for a moment. Then he smiled. "I would like that."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, darling." Dara pressed a kiss to Noam's shoulder. "How many do you want?"</p><p>"Let's just start with one," Noam said a beat to fast, making Dara giggle. "What about you, baby?"</p><p>"I think starting with one is a good idea," Dara said, tone teasing.</p><p>"You want a boy or a girl?" Noam asked.</p><p>"I would love them either way. But," Dara hesitated for a second, "if I had to choose think I would like a girl."</p><p>"A daughter," Noam murmured, something warm unfurling in his chest. "Later."</p><p>"Later." Dara agreed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Some time passed before they talked about it again. They talked for a long time. Dara wanting Noam to be sure. To make it clear that he would be perfectly happy if nothing changed and their family stayed as it was. That Noam wasn't doing it only because he thought Dara wanted it. </p><p>("I want this," Noam had whispered against Dara's lips. "I want a child with you, I know we are a family already, I know we're more than whole but I want a child to call ours.")</p><p>Then there was all the other stuff. Did they want to foster or adopt someone? Did they want a surrogate mother? If so: would they use Noam's or Dara's DNA? </p><p>("Yours," Dara had said. "You have better genes. Depression, eating disorders and arrhythmia are all, at least partly, hereditary. I don't want to risk it. Besides," he smiled. "your eyes are so beautiful it would be a shame not to pass them on."</p><p>Noam studied him for a long moment, then he smiled back. "I'm also not short."</p><p>Dara smacked him in the face with a pillow.)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They had decided on the name Ahava.</p><p>The baby was small, so small. Noam had asked if baby's were supposed to be this small, they couldn't possibly be. She was a squirming bundle carefully wrapped up and when Dara held her for the first time Noam was convinced that his heart would give out under the amount of love he felt for both of them. Absolutely certain no one had ever seen a more perfect sight than Dara cradling their daughter.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She grew up fast. It felt like he had blinked and then she was old enough for school.</p><p>"Do you have everything?"</p><p>"Yes, dad."</p><p>"Do you remember our phone numbers?"</p><p>"Yes, dad!" She stomped her little foot. "I want to go. We're already late."</p><p>"Say them back to me one more time."</p><p>"Baby." Noam came up behind Dara, wrapping both arms around his waist. "She's going to be fine. I'm honestly more worried about you at this point."</p><p>Dara turned around to face him, movements sharp. Mouth opening to tell Noam exactly how she was not going to be fine and you couldn't be careful enough. But Noam quickly shut him up with a kiss.</p><p>"Ew, dads gross!" Ahava stuck out her tongue in a exaggerated expression of disgust. Something she must have learned from Ames.</p><p>"Super gross," Noam agreed, kissing Dara again for good measure.</p><p>"I wanna go!" She decided, turning around to tug on her little designer boots. Dara had insisted that his child would have nothing but the absolute best. It had resulted in a strangely well dressed 4 year old.</p><p>They all got their coats. Walking to school hand in hand. They found her class and kissed her goodbye, she was already brimming with excitement at the prospect of new friends.</p><p>Once they had left the building Noam gave Dara a gentle shove. "Told you she would be alright. Everything is going to be fine."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Everything was not fine. Ahava had gotten into a fight on her first day and they needed to speak to her teacher.</p><p>"She's going to be just fine, Dara! You're worrying too much, Dara! It's going to be okay!" Dara hissed between his teeth.</p><p>"I know what I said you don't need to keep yelling it at me," Noam said smiling tightly at the mother walking past them with a curious look on her face.</p><p>"It's her <em>first</em> day! How has she already gotten into a fight? She just had to inherit your temper."</p><p>Dara had been restless since they had picked Ahava up and she had given them a slip of paper with a request to have a conversation about her behaviour later that day. She had gotten into a fight with a girl who didn't want to share some toys with people that she didn't like. Ahava had told her that not sharing was rude as the toys belonged to the school and not the girl herself. When the girl- (her name is Melanie dad and she's a butt) had still refused to share Ahava had taken it onto herself to teach her that you couldn't keep everything to yourself without consequence and hit her as hard as she could.</p><p>"Everything is going to be fine," Noam said softly.</p><p>"You told me that this morning."</p><p>"I was talking to ME."</p><p>Someone awkwardly cleared their throat. They turned to see Ahava's teacher standing in front of them. "Mr. Álvaro and mr. Shirazi I presume."</p><p>"Yes, we are." Dara gave the teacher a brilliant smile.</p><p>"Please follow me."</p><p>They walked into the classroom and sat on incredibly tiny chairs. Noam wished Dara still had telepathy so he could hear the <em>look it's your size </em>that shot through Noam's head. Based on the fact that Dara stepped on his foot he still knew.</p><p>"I'm sure you know why I called you here. Your daughter's behaviour today was unacceptable," mister what's his face told both of them in a stern tone that made Noam bristle.</p><p>"Now listen here-" he began with an angry voice. </p><p>"Of course, we understand. We were very surprised to hear something like this had happened. Normally she isn't like this at all."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Dara was looking at the teacher with wide eyes. Tone soft and worried.</p><p>"It must be the stress of being in a new environment. Maybe too much stimulation at once?" Dara was still looking at the teacher, blinking slowly. The sunlight streaming through the window catching onto his freckles and curls. Noam was getting distracted.</p><p>"I, uhm, yes, maybe that could be it. The first day can be very stressful. But that's no excuse for hitting other children." The man tried to regain his composure. Eyes trying very hard not to stare at Dara's lips. Noam understood the feeling. Didn't mean that there wasn't a hot pit of jealousy slowly turning in his stomach.</p><p>"Yes, we will talk to her about it. I have honestly no idea were she got this behaviour from," Dara said this, very deliberately not looking at Noam. "What about the other girl, Melanie. Is she alright?"</p><p>"Huh, yes she's okay. Mostly just startled." The guy had given up on not looking at Dara's mouth, which was slowly started to curve upwards.</p><p>"Are y'all gonna explain to her what sharing is?" Noam cut in.</p><p>The man (God, what was his name? Gold, Grass?) startled. "Well, yes of course that's partly why we are here. Your daughter should come to one of the teachers next time instead of resorting to violence." </p><p>"Well, if you had intervened earlier she wouldn't have felt the need to resolve the problem herself," Noam's tone was cold and even.</p><p>"Even so, she should not have hit another child," the teacher, who's name Noam didn't care about anymore, said.</p><p>"Mister Green," Dara said, leaning forward, "We will talk to her about it. I'm sure it's just the stress."</p><p>"In that case I see no reason to worry." Mr. Green smiled back at Dara. "Aside from that little incident she has been perfectly well behaved. You raised her well."</p><p>"Thank you." Dara was still smiling. "Was there anything else you would like to discuss?"</p><p>"No, that was all. Thank you for your time."</p><p>"It's no problem at all mister Green, we will see you tomorrow."</p><p>When they had left the classroom behind Noam rounded on Dara. "What the hell was that?"</p><p>Dara gave him an innocent look. "What was what, darling?"</p><p>"Dara," Noam said in a low tone that made Dara's mouth quirk up.</p><p>"You're hot when you get jealous," he said rising up on the balls of his feet to kiss Noam's cheek and then whisper in his ear, "I'm sure Ames and Bethany wouldn't mind keeping Ava an hour longer."</p><p>Noam sucked in a sharp breath, "Let's go then." He grabbed Dara's hand and started walking toward the exit Dara's laughter ringing behind him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When they finally got to Ames's home it was nearly time for dinner. Ames was smirking when she opened the door, "Did y'all have fun."</p><p>"Lots," Dara smirked when he kissed her cheek.</p><p>"They're here!" Bethany came running over with Ahava, Noam didn't know which one of them looked more excited to see him. He grabbed Ahava and spinned her around, making her squeal, before handing her over to Dara who immediately started kissing her round cheeks. Then he grabbed Bethany to spin her around. She shrieked in surprise before she started giggling. When he set her down her cheeks were glowing and Ames had a dopey look on her face.</p><p>"You've gone soft," he teased. </p><p>She gave him a warning look, "So have you," she said, making a head movement to Dara who was listening intently as Ahava told him everything she had done that afternoon, waving her little arms excitedly.</p><p>"I know," he smiled to himself, "Isn't it incredible? That we can have this."</p><p>Ames bumped her shoulder into his, "Don't start crying on me, Álvaro." But she was grinning as she said it.</p><p>Bethany invited them over for dinner. Her and Noam keeping Ahava entertained as Dara helped Ames with dinner. They spend the evening talking and laughing. Ames complaining loudly that everybody was ganging up on her when Dara and Bethany tried to rope her into a shopping trip. Noam trying very hard to sink into the background so Dara wouldn't get any ideas and force him to join them. They left before it got too late. And when they got home they decided to talk to Ahava about happened at school. Sitting on the couch with cups of tea.</p><p>"You can't just hit your problems, Ava," Dara explained softly.</p><p>"But it wasn't fair, daddy! She was being mean," Ahava huffed puffing out her cheeks.</p><p>"That still doesn't mean you can just hit other people."</p><p>"Well she deserved it!"</p><p>Dara let out a sigh. "Ahava-"</p><p>"Maybe she did deserve it," Noam said suddenly.</p><p>"Noam-" There was a low, warning sound in Dara's voice.</p><p>"No listen." Noam slid of the couch to crouch in front of their daughter. "I get it, alright. Sometimes people are just fucking shits and you want to punch them." The cursing elicited a laugh from Ahava and a furious look from his husband. "But your dad is right. You can't just punch everybody who does or says something you don't like, okay? Even if they are in the wrong."</p><p>Ahava did not look very convinced.</p><p>"You have to at least try to talk to them. And if that does't work get a teacher." Noam smiled. "And if they don't do anything then you can hit them. But you HAVE to do the other two steps first. Promise."</p><p>"I promise, papa," she said, nodding her head, her curls bouncing.</p><p>"Now go get ready for bed. We'll come to read you a bedtime story in a minute."</p><p>She dashed upstairs. He rose up and turned around to face Dara. Who had a thoughtful look on his face.</p><p>"What?" Noam asked.</p><p>"You're a good father."</p><p>Noam smiled folding Dara into his arms, stroking his curls out of his face and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "So are you, sweetheart."</p><p>Dara smiled back, his arms grasping Noam's shoulders. "We should get upstairs before she gets impatient."</p><p>"Yeah, just a minute longer." He wrapped his hand a little tighter around Dara's waist, breathing in his scent. Dara tucking his head under his chin, curls tickling his nose.</p><p>Later when Ahava had gone to sleep, they both went to bed. His chest pressed against Dara's back. He smiled to himself.</p><p>Their life was perfect.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>